Star Tours Sadness: Why Can We Not Be Together?
by EllBelle
Summary: Young Ell Oranik is missing Young Sirius Buckhold. We follow Ell and Sirius up to the point that they are now.
1. Prologue

Forward:

**Forward:**

_Hello my fellow Readers, _

_This is Ellen Oravec writing another story. The characters are all fictional, but they resemble real life people. Enjoy the stories, and give any feed back you find appropriate. Please be respectful as I do not normally write stories like these. Now onto the stories, Happy Reading!_

**Ellen R. Oravec**

**Ellen R. Oravec**

**Star Tours Sadness: Why Can We Not Be Together?**

By: Ellen R. Oravec

_Prologue:_

_Young Ell Oranik is feeling a little depressed, because she has not seen young Sirius Buckhold in quite some time. Her friends Opium Juan, and Gwen Armadillo just came to cheer her up a few days ago, by taking her to the movie Gross Biker. This Cheered Ell up for a little while, but the more time her and Sirius spend apart, the stronger her love becomes for him, and the deeper she misses him. _

_**PRE-Story Background:**_

_It is the year 2012, a spaceship from a galaxy mirror to our own has landed on the planet Earth. The Earth is still rebuilding from the great weather phenomenons that have been occurring in the recent years. The alien race, known as Zeroes to scientists was only believed to be a mythical race, until about the year 2009. Scientists from the Space Administration were doing repairs to the ISS when a lone ship was found floating outside. Scientists aboard the ISS tried initiating contact, and were very unsuccessful at first, however a few days later the ship contacted the ISS._

_**  
"We are known as the Zeroes and have been wondering amongst this galaxy for years. We have been trying to make contact with any other forms of intelligent life, but have been unsuccessful, until now. We have heard of this planet however, and have also been searching to find it. We believed that the human race was just a mythological being, now we see we were mistaken."**_

_The scientists aboard the ISS immediately contacted the mission control back here on Earth, and questioned what the Zeroes wanted with their planet, and what the scientists could do to be of help._

_A little background information to the Zeroes causes the population of Earth to believe that they were a gentle race not to different from our own, but when this world was created, somehow it caused a disturbance in the time continuum and the Zeroes were launched into the future to be seen again by those generations. Scientists only believed this was a mythological race, and were ecstatic to find that it actually did exist. There were a few scientists, however that did not believe the Zeroes were mythological, and spent years trying to find out everything that they could about this race. _

_The Zeroes were given permission to land on Earth kept in special safety areas for a week, until the all clear was given that they were not of harm and would be allowed to access the information they were seeking. The President, himself gave the briefing._

"_**Here on Earth, we have enough of our own problems warring against each other, famine, weather phenomenon, and diseases. What I would like to know is what information it is that you seek, and how would you like help in accessing it?"**_

_**"Mr. President, we have been watching the Earth for quite some time, only our top scientists knew that it existed. They tapped into your communication systems, and were browsing around when we stumbled upon a young, what do you call, female? Of your race. She was actually quite intriguing, and would just like the opportunity to meet her and talk with her."**_

_**"Well do you know anything about this young lady, what can you tell me about her?"**_

_**"We have been watching her life for quite some time now, so if you have some time, we would like to share our observations with you."**_

_**"I am an extremely busy man, but I will call one of my close friends, who is what we would call a director of entertainment, and he can listen to your story."**_

_**"Thank you, Mr. President, we will be eternally grateful!"**_

_Steven Spielburg walks into the room and listens to the story from the Zeroes point of view._


	2. Characters

Characters:

**Characters:**

_At this point in time I would like to introduce my characters, and give a little background information on each. Just to make sure everyone is on the same page._

**Ell Oranik: **Very motivated young lady. Attending the University of Ronkar, studying to be a Structural Engineer. Human origin, with extremely high intelligence. 20 years of age, at the time this has be written. Dating Sirius Buckhold, and very much in love. She met Sirius at work, working at Grape Cake Entertainment Park. Ell hails from the town of Nuke burgh, on the planet Earth.

**Sirius Buckhold: **Intelligent young man. Not really sure what he wants to do with his life. Attending Crate State University. Also Human origin, and 20 years of age. Dating Ell Oranik, and also very much in love. Worked with Ell at Grape Cake Entertainment Park. Sirius hails from the town of Nopotty, on the Planet Earth.

**Drake Highwater: **Brother of Ell Oranik. Soon going to join Ell at the University of Ronkar. Worked with Ell at Crater Joint Entertainment Park. Human of origin, and 21 years of age. Aspiring to be a Electrical Engineer.

**Opium Juan:** A new friend of Ells'. Dating her best friend Gwen Armadillo. Just became a legal adult under intergalactic law. A Chestnut, from Chestertucky, attending his last year at West Grape Secondary School. Going onto college for mechanics.

**Gwen Armadillo: **Ells' Best Friend. Soon to be a legal adult. From A Clawer from Cleland, attending her last year at Horizons Intergalactic Academy. Studying to be a nurse. Possibly going to work with Ell and Drake up at Crater Joint.

**Momma and Poppa Oranik: **Ells' parents, and some of the two people that keep the crazy friends in line. Poppa Oranik is a bit crazy himself and loves visiting Crater Joint to ride the thrill rides. Momma Oranik lives the simple life, just driving Ell and Poppa wherever they have to go. She likes Grape Cake better than Crater Joint. But she has not been to Crater Joint in a while.

**Mr. and Mrs. Buckhold: **Siris' parents. Living in the town of Nopotty. They worked with Stocks, so they had made a decent living. Ell was almost certain that Mrs. Buckhold did not like her, but has come to terms that it was a simple misunderstanding and that things should work out for the better. Mr. and Mrs. Buckhold keep a close eye on Sirius and make sure he is doing well in college.

**Drat Skater:** The infamous next door neighbor of Sirius' that sometimes likes causing trouble. For the most part he is a good person, but he likes to act a bit immature at times. Once you get to know him, you know how he acts and such. Drat only appears at the very beginning of the story, and in various other places.

**Sister Skater: **Drats' twin sister. Sometimes she can be a bit stuck up and not someone who you would like to be around. For the most part she is a very intelligent young lady who likes to hang out with friends. Drat and his sister also go to school with Opium and our next character.

**Marie Hobrie:** Another new friend of Ell's does not really show up until later in the story. Was engaged to Opium's brother until there was a horrible accident which took his life away. She struggles with loosing the love of her life.

**Paris Juan:** Daughter of Gwen and Opium, not really a "major" character, but worth noting.

**Nikki Spaz:** Friend of Opium, kind of a bitch toward everyone, but seems to have it out toward Ell mostly.

**Boo Nard:** Went to high school with Ell, and is now with her at Ronkar. Allowed Ell to crash over at his apartment throughout the semester and just hang out. Shows up later in the story as well.

**Ty-Ty McKeil:** Ell met Ty-Ty through the Small Group and during the spring semester they became pretty close. Also hung out with Boo.


	3. The Beginning

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

It is another lovely day in June. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the roar of the roller coasters are in the air. As we look around Grape Cake, we see young Ell walking back to work, and stopping to enjoy the scenery, when she notices something a bit odd. A Thrill Ride Entertainer has a uniform on, but is holding a map of the park open, and looks utterly confused. _"Hi, I'm Ell, you look a bit lost, may I help you find somewhere_," Ell inquires. _"Yes, well I haven't been to this park in a few years, and apparently they have changed the layout a bit. I'm looking for this Dinosaur Land.", _Sirius replied. _"Oh well I'm heading that way, why don't you just follow me. By the way, I'm Ell, what's your name?" "Uh, I'm Sirius Buckhold." "Nice To Meet You!"_

Sirius follows Ell to Dinosaur Land, Ell talking up a storm, and Sirius just half-listening. He seemed a bit weirded out by the attention, so only paid half-attention. They arrive at their destination, and Ell says if he needs anything she is down in the Happy Kids Children's Area. Over the next few days, Sirius and Ell begin to really get to know each other. Anyone else looking in on the situation could realize that Ell was falling in love with Sirius, but Ell did not realize that fact until it was nearly too late.

Sirius and Ell had breaks together everyday, then Sirius was moved down to Happy Kids, so they had even more time to talk to each other. You would think they were dating, but Ell had her sights on other guys. She dated another co-worker Sirius Gay for most of the summer, but was completely obsessed with her boss James Mc-Duff. James treated her nice, and deep down she though that he was extra nice to her, and possibly liked her as well. Her whole summer was spent trying to attract James' attention, but she also kept talking to Sirius.

It seemed that when Sirius was around, the days went faster, and the work was easier. Ell nicknamed Sirius the Bug Killing Ninja, because if there was ever a wasp, bee, what have you around, Sirius would bat it down and promptly step on it splattering the guts everywhere. As the summer grew thicker, then began to thin, the closer Ell and Sirius became. Although Ell was still oblivious to the fact that she liked him, Sirius knew that he liked her.

One of the last employee events the park had for the summer was called the Big Gig. Quite a few of the rides and games were open for the employees to enjoy, as well as some good food to eat. Ell had determined on this night, she was going to confess her love to James. The whole summer she had oogled over him, without even mentioning a word to him. Her Lead, Acme, knew very much of the obsession. It turned out that James was the DJ for the event, and Ell vowed to tell James, if Acme would come with her. Acme and Ell hung out for a while, until Acmes friend Jerry came along. Acme and Jerry ditched Ell after a few rides on the dodge carts. Ell was wandering all by her lonesome, when who did she spot, none other than Sirius. She went up to him, happy to see a familiar face, and he asked if she wanted to ride some rides with him.

Apparently Acme had to go home early, so Ell had no one to back her up going to talk to James.(or so she thought…) Sirius and Ell had a great time, and since Ell considered Sirius one of her closest and best friends, she told him about James, and what she was going to do. He agreed to stay, and waited for Ell while she talked to James for over an hour. _"James, Can I talk to you?" Sighs, and sits down on the rear bumper of his car. "Sure go ahead." "Well I just wanted you to know, that I really like you, and I…I…I…just like you a lot." "I know, I appreciate the message you left me, but you must understand that I am a supervisor, and you are an employee. It's against company policy for me to date you." "I…I understand. Thanks for taking the time to talk." "No problem, I'll be seeing you around then? Maybe I'll stop in Happy Kids tomorrow." _

Feeling relieved that was over, but extremely saddened that it had to end the way it did, Ell began walking slowly toward the exit. Sirius was following a bit behind, when Ell turned to him. _"Thanks for waiting there with me, you didn't have to, I could have handled it on my own. I just needed someone there for support when I first started." "Hey, no problem, I didn't want you walking out alone." "You're really sweet. Thanks a lot."_ The reach the exit and depart ways. On the way home, Ell recounts the whole story to her mother, when suddenly she realizes that all the feelings she had toward James, were actually directed subconsciously towards Sirius. She was in love with Sirius, not James.


	4. Leaving and Reuniting

**Chapter 2: Leaving and Re-uniting:**

The day after the Big Gig, Ell turned 18. Truly a legal adult, but life did not feel any different. Two days after Ell turned 18, Sirius was leaving work to head back to school. As Sirius was leaving, Ell stopped him, gave him her phone number, and thanked him for being such a great person. Also she gave him a huge hug that he should not have soon forgotten. Everyday Ell patiently waited for the phone call, but as things became busier in her life, she soon forgot about the call she was waiting for, about any guys in her life. Everyday it was work and school, the same routine over and over, until…

One Friday in October, Ell receives a call from a Sirius. Ell is a bit slow that day, and does not even realize there was a phone number attached in the message, so she dials up another Sirius only to find out that she had called the wrong one. Her father reminds her about Sirius Buckhold, and she listens to the message again. This time she realizes that he left a phone number, and she calls him up. They talk for a good while, and Ell invites him to come to the park on the last day. Sirius agrees, and they meet up by employee parking.

Ell is ecstatic to see Sirius and enthralls him with a huge hug. Ell heads off to the office, to give her round of Morning "hellos", and Sirius follows her shortly afterwards. Some of the employees after seeing Sirius come in after Ell, give quick glances at each other, and mumble under their breath. Since Ell is going over to the other side of the park, she offers Sirius a ride, and he agrees. Ell is borrowing her parents' car for the day, and is extra careful. She pops in a Sight Scream of a Drown CD, and plays number 14, Aerials. Ell and Sirius both start singing along, and Ell cranks up the stereo. They drive to the other side of the park, singing at the top of their lungs, and having a good time. Ell forgot about how much fun it was hanging out with friends just having a good time. When they step out of the car, someone questions them if they are dating. They both reply with a firm, "NO!"

Some other people come and meet up with Ell, and walk into work with her. A second time Ell is questioned as to if she is dating Sirius. She begins to wonder if it was really that obvious as to how much she liked him in the summer, but quickly shakes the idea. Sirius hangs out mostly with Ell, but talks to a few other people, also he rides one ride, the one Ell told him to go ride. Later on that day, Ell is on break, when some other people ask to see Sirius. She calls up his phone, and tells him to come down to the break room. He obliges after a brief argument. Someone else asks if they are dating. _"We had an argument for like 2 seconds, friends do that…do they really thing we're going out? I mean I do like him and it would be cool if we dated,"_ Ell thought to herself. Sirius comes in, and the room is filled with people, and he is offered some food. He sits down next to Ell, and everyone in the room begins to look at each other and giggle. When Ell asks what they are giggling about they tell her to look at Sirius' pockets. There is a water bottle stuffed in each one. Something he did all summer. Ell starts cracking up too. She can not help herself it is just really funny. Then they begin whispering about how Sirius is sitting next to Ell so they must be dating. He quickly jumps up and moves away. Wrong thing to do, because then it just acknowledges the fact, and that you do not want people to know. Ell repeatedly tells everyone they are not dating, which at this point is 100 true.


	5. A New Outlook

**Chapter 3: A New Outlook**

Sirius had stayed with Ell the whole day at work, and everyone was working hard to get the park ready for the off season. Even though he was not working, Sirius offered a helping hand in moving everything. They moved everything over to the other side of the park, and Sirius gave Ell a ride back to her parents' car. A little later in the evening there was a get together at the restaurant across the street. Ell was not supposed to go to parties, but she was hungry, and this was not exactly a party. She invited Sirius along and they hung out. Right before they went into the restaurant, Ell stopped Sirius and told him that she needed to talk to him. Slowly their walk grew to a halt, and Ell turned to face Sirius. _"I don't really know how to say this, or ask this…" "Well put it in the simplest of terms you know how." "Well…err…I was just wondering…do you have a girlfriend?" "No, you know something; I've never really had a serious girlfriend." "Well…err…I could be your serious girlfriend." "Why not?" _At that they walk into the restaurant together, and try finding a place to sit. Most of the big booths are taken up, so the find a small two person booth next to their friends and have a seat.

_"Aw look at that, Ell and Sirius are on a date. Ell and Sirius sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" "Gosh Damn, It is NOT a DATE! Would you guys grow up already?"_ At this point in time, Ell had just lied to her friends, because it was in fact a date. Maybe not a bone-a-fide official, top of the line first date, but it was definitely a date. Ell was the happiest she had been in quite some time. She had found a guy that treated her with respect, and cared about her feelings, someone she knew she would be dating for a long time. Sirius was not too sure to make of the situation at first. He actually had a girlfriend, but did not really know anything save from what he had seen and heard from his friends and parents.

Sirius and Ell became so busy with school, that they were not able to really spend much time together. As a matter of fact, the next time they were able to see each other was at the Grape Cake Holiday Shindig. Ironically it was at the exact same restaurant that they had first started dating. They exchanged gifts, neither person mentioning anything about getting the other a gift. Ell pulls out a CD and hands it to Sirius, and likewise, Sirius hands Ell a CD. They never once spoke about the gifts, and here they were, handing each other CD's.


	6. New Friends, More Fun

**Chapter 4: New Friends, More Fun**

By the time Ell and Sirius were able to see each other again, it was well into January. Ell had given Sirius directions to both her house, and her school. The day that Sirius was coming to get Ell, he was in a bit of a rush, and printed out the directions to her school, instead of her house. Sirius gives Ell a call, when he is a bit confused as to whether or not he was in the right place, while the other people who were in the car with him, were confused as well. Ell meets Sirius down at her school, and over hears one of Sirius' friends ask, _"She lives in a Science place?"_ Poppa Oranik drops Ell off with Sirius and tells him to be sure that they get the right place when they drop Ell off. At this time, Ell meets Sly Surfer, Drat Skater, Sister Skater, Drakey, Lisa, and Arial. They decide to all go out dancing, and Ell gets the shotgun seat right next to Sirius. Everyone who is in the car with Sirius wants him to turn the radio up, but he refuses, so Ell does it for him. He obliges, with a bit of a protest. Sly drove a few other people, and they went to the Comb. At the Comb, Ell met another one of Sirius' friends, Tommy. Tommy was a bit quiet, and did not really dance. Ell was crazy, she danced up on the boxes, and tried to pole dance, but Sirius would have none of it.

They danced into the wee hours of the night, and they parted ways. Lisa, Arial, Drakey and Sly drove in one vehicle, while Sirius, Ell, Sister, and Drat were in another. Sirius drove Ell to drop her off first. Secretly on the way home, Ell was waiting for another lovely and amazing kiss from the guy she was falling in love with. Sirius dropped Ell off, said goodnight, and was going to be on his way, when his friends made him go back to Ells door, and give her a kiss goodnight. It was another amazing kiss just like she had imagined, and she could feel the heartfelt meaning behind the kiss. The way he tensed up right before the kiss, the way he placed his hands before going into the kiss, and the way her hands could just melt away all the tension in his body. The kiss was perfect, and even though his friends were in the car, and could see everything, in that moment, Ell and Sirius were off in a world of their own.

Ell and Sirius slowly were able to see each other more often, as their school schedules were winding down, and their high school careers were coming to a close. The next time they were able to see each other, Sirius was having a dance at his school, and he invited Ell along. The arrangements were made for Ell to stay the night over Drat and Sisters' house. Ell met Monica, Carla, and Peg Sinter at Drats' house. Sister, Monica, Carla, and Peg all took Sirius and Ell shopping. Sirius bought Ells clothes for the dance, and they headed back to Sisters' house. Carla put some hair color in Ells' hair and she was going to look nice for this dance, or so she thought. Since Sirius lived right next door, he went and changed, coming back over in a suit and tie, for a semi-formal dance. Drat went with Sirius back to his house so he could put semi-formal clothes on, while the girls helped get Ell ready. Ell looked at herself in the mirror, liked the hair color, liked the skirt, but thought the shirt was a bit revealing; luckily she had a shawl to cover up with.

When Ell arrived at the dance, she could have sworn she was back at a club dancing. There were people everywhere, alumni from the school to freshmen, the school was crowded, and that was just in the gymnasium. Ell met one of Sirius' best friends, his brother, and a few other people. Also Sirius "officially" asked Ell out, in front of all his friends, but they could have sworn he was proposing to her. Some other notable events from the dance include Sirius swinging his shirt above his head like a stripper, Ell chasing Sly and Drat around the gym, and Sirius really loosening up around Ell.

They all headed back to Sisters' house, after stopping out at a Lenny's to get some grub. They were all sitting there just having a good time, chilling and talking. When they got back to Sisters' everyone stayed the night, except for those who had work in the morning. Ell and Sirius shared the couch, and no one would let them get any sleep. They kept bugging them, thinking they were doing stuff, when it was not true. Sirius eventually got mad at this, and said he was going to sleep in his truck. Ell sat up, looked him in the eye, and was like, _"It's freezing outside, please promise me you will not sleep out in your truck."_ Sirius promised Ell, tucked her in, kissed her on the forehead and sat with her until she fell asleep. Then quietly, secretly he went out to his truck, grabbed the blankets from the back, and slept there. Ell woke up a few hours later, frantically looking for Sirius, but he was not where to be found. Sisters' mom was up, so Ell told her about what happened between her and Sirius, about the conversation they had, so they go out and look in his truck and sure enough, there he is. They wake him up, and he is shaking cold. Sisters' mom goes back in and goes back to the crossword puzzle she was working on, and Sirius and Ell curl up together on the couch. Ell uses her body heat to help warm up Sirius, and they fall back asleep. About 11 am, everyone in the house wakes up, and the harassment begins all over again. Sirius yells, _**"NOTHING HAPPENED!!" **_about fifty times before everyone just drops the whole subject. Ell is sitting, thinking to herself, _"These people don't even really know me that well, and they know Sirius pretty well, and they're already making insinuations that him and I have done stuff together, and even IF we have, why is it any of their business anyhow?"_ Someone asks a question, and Ell snaps out of her daydream and asks them to repeat their question, and she refused to answer because it was her personal business.

Ell was going to stay the night again, but in order to not have a repeat of the previous night; Sirius insists that he drives Ell home. She obliges, and they drive for a little while. Sirius pulls into a cul-de-sack and explains to Ell what is going on. _"Ell, I didn't really feel comfortable with you staying there another night, I would have had to gone home, and snuck out, and I don't really like how those guys act immature and ask about our business. What happens between us should stay between us, unless we feel like we want to disclose the information." "I agree completely. I don't understand why people have to know someone else's' business so desperately." _They sat and chatted away for a while about how immature people could be, and the night slowly faded away. The next morning they woke up early, realizing that they had drifted off to sleep in the car. Since Sirius did not want to get in trouble, he told Ell he was going to check in with his parents, then drive her home.

After checking in with his parents, he got in the car, and they were on their way back to Ells' house. Ell arrived about 9am, and her parents were just waking up. Sirius gave Ell her 20th kiss in 3 days…and it was still just as amazing as the first. Ell walked into her house a smile on her face, a song in her head, and joy within her heart. Momma Oranik asked if she had a good time, and Ell said it was the most amazing thing to have happened. She explained about the dance, and how everyone was up until the wee hours of the morning just being stupid.


	7. The Parental Units

**Chapter 5: The Parental Units**

Momma Oranik told Ell that is just how some people act, and sometimes you need to keep away from those types of people, but Ell liked her new found friends, and enjoyed their company. Whenever Sirius and Ell found time to hang out they were almost always accompanied by one or more of Sirius' friends. The ones who tagged along most were Sly, Peg, and Drat, although Drat was not always welcome, because sometimes he did not know how to act mature. Also he did not sense when people needed their space like Sly and Peg did. Sly and Peg understood when Sirius or Ell said no, they just wanted to spend alone time together, but obviously it did not really sink into Drats' head, because he always wanted to tag along.

There was a short pause in the time when Sirius and Ell were able to see each other, and Ell wanted to be able to meet Sirius' parents, the next time she saw him. Well her opportunity arose when he had a sporting event at his school. He was a wrestler, and they had a meet. Since Ell really did not have any plans, Ell asked Poppa Oranik to drive her to Sirius' school. Sirius' also asked his parents if it would be cool if Ell came over. Since both parties were agreed, Ell made the arrangements to be at the meet.

Originally, Ell was going to have her father drive her over to Sirius' house, but things changed. After the meet, Ell was waiting for Sirius to come out of the boys' locker room, while her father was looking at the schools trophies. Also he noticed two people, a man in an argyle sweater, and a woman with blonde hair. He told Ell that those were probably Sirius' parents. She looked them over and said, _"I don't think those are his parents…"_ When Sirius came out she went up to greet him, and asked if that couple was his parents. When he replied, yes, she nearly had a panic attack. She was extremely nervous to meet his parents. She had never ever felt this way about meeting anyone, why were these people so different? Sirius introduced his parents to Ell, and to Poppa. _"Why didn't you tell us they were coming, we would have had them sit with us,"_ Mrs. Buckhold inquired. _"Well to be completely honest, I wasn't sure if they were coming here or going to meet us at our house." _Poppa Oranik asked if it would be fine to leave Ell, and if they would not mind giving her a ride home. It was not a problem, and they departed ways, Poppa leaving Ell in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Buckhold.

They arrived at Sirius' house, and Mrs. Buckhold started asking Ell questions about herself, her school, and just gathering background information. Ell was really nervous, and Mrs. Buckhold picked up on this in a way, but appeared to shake off what she was thinking and was going to say. In a way, Ell could sense that Mrs. Buckhold did not really like her, although she gave no indication of being a negative person, or even a bad influence. Maybe Ell was too worried about impressing Mrs. Buckhold to be herself; maybe she was worried about what Mrs. Buckhold was thinking about her to be herself, whatever it was, Ell was not her normal, perky, talkative self. Sirius ran downstairs to turn on the heater for the basement, and then ran up to take a shower. Mrs. Buckhold cooked some hot dogs for Sirius and Ell, and when Sirius was taking too long his mother yelled up the stairs for him to hurry up. Ell commented that when she yells, Mrs. Buckhold is exactly like her own mother. _"You sound exactly like my mother, when I take too long, my mom always yells at me to hurry up." "Well he does have company, and it's rude to keep your company waiting, plus his food will get cold." _When Sirius came back down, his mother said that his father and her were going off to the store, and told them to stay in the basement and watch movies or play video games.

Ell and Sirius played a few games, then popped in a movie called, _**"Solitude" **_in which Sirius ended up falling asleep in the chair he was sitting in. When Mr. and Mrs. Buckhold returned, Mrs. Buckhold cooked up a pot of chili, and Ell woke up Sirius. Ell offered her assistance to Mrs. Buckhold, but Mrs. Buckhold kindly declined. Sirius went to the refrigerator and retrieved a drink for Ell, and another for himself. Mrs. Buckhold talked to Ell for a while just getting to know her a bit. When Ell and Sirius were done with their chili, they went back downstairs and played some more video games. During one of the Sword fights, Drat called Sirius and told him to come over. Ell and Sirius met up with Drat and Sly at the end of Sirius' driveway. Ell had given Drat and Sly the breakdown of how she totally annihilated Sirius in the sword fight. When Sirius began to disagree, she tackled him into the grass, and they had a wresting match of their own. Ell totally won, and from that moment on, Sly knew Ell was not someone he would want to anger, but for some reason that flew over Drats head as well.

They all chilled at Drats house until about 9:30 at night, when Mrs. Buckhold called and said that Ell needed to go home, they had something going on the next day. Mrs. Buckhold drove Ell home, and Sirius tagged along. Sirius fell asleep in the back seat, along with Ell. Both had a pretty hard day, Sirius more than Ell. Ell thanked Mrs. Buckhold for the ride, and said goodnight to Sirius.

As the school year continued to come to a close, Ell and Sirius were able to spend more time with each other, but also began heading back to Grape Lake for work. Before they knew it, Prom was upon them. At Ells' school, Sirius was unable to attend so, Jean-Sean Contour offered to go with Ell when he found out she did not have a date. Slowly she obliged, as everyone would assume they were dating again. At Sirius' prom, Ell and Sirius went together, for probably one of the most memorable nights of their life. At prom, they danced crazily together, hung out with Sly and his date, Carla. They had a great time, and headed to Sirius' house to prepare for the school sponsored after prom. Mrs. Buckhold was there, and Ell was a bit nervous for Mrs. Buckhold to see her prom dress. Mrs. Buckhold turned on all the lights in the house, made Ell walk around and took a gander at her prom dress, then she made Ell and Sirius stand next to each other so she could take pictures.

Since Mr. and Mrs. Buckhold were sponsors of the After-Prom, they had to leave, and left Ell and Sirius alone. Ell changed in a spare bedroom, Sirius changed in his own. Mrs. Buckhold left them with one rule, No hanky-panky… Well Ell and Sirius were bored, so they chilled up in his room, looking at anime, going on myspace and the like. As time went by, they became even more bored, and so they lay down next to each other and tried to take a nap. As they were teenagers, their hormones did not take long to begin kicking in. It would not be much longer that they could contain themselves, and break the only rule given to them. Slowly they deteriorated their wills and morals slowly down grading. Ell wanted to play a little game, but settled for dancing like a stripper, and that is just what she did. Things in the room began heating up, and the layers of clothing were removed, ironically to the song _"Hot In Here"._ They wrestled, pushed each other down, and just were acting like total animals. The time flew by, both off into their own worlds, some place no one could break them from. It was the two of them together, no one else. No one else was invited, no one else would be allowed in. The time quickly flew by, and Sirius receives a call from his mother asking if they were on their way to the school yet or not. A bit angry that they were disturbed from their euphoria, Ell and Sirius obliged, re-got ready, and headed toward the school. After-Prom was full of games, gambling for "foreign money", karaoke, basically a dream world of fun. Ell and Sirius sang a song together Karaoke, Sirius sang one by himself, and Ell sang another by herself. The together one really sucked, and Mrs. Buckhold told them never to sing together in public ever again. Ell was a beast on the fighting game. A person stood on a pedestal, had a heavy padded, double-sided, baton, and the object was to knock the other person down twice. Ell dominated Sirius, came at Sly and won once, and Drat was too afraid to even come within ten feet of Ell.


	8. Moving Out and On

**Chapter 6: Moving Out and On**

Prom and After-Prom were the last two major events of Ell and Sirius' high school career. Ell and Sirius were both re-hired and went back to Grape Cake to work. Since they were both legal adults, and no longer had school obligations, Sirius and Ell both worked longer hours, and had less personal time for them. Also, Ell was injured at work, and was forced to remain on light duty for a few weeks while her ankle healed. Throughout the whole time she was "off her feet", Sirius took care of her.

As preparation for college was beginning, both Sirius and Ell were preparing to move away from home, while working and spending whatever time they had left together. An amazing opportunity arose for Ell, and she did not want to miss out. Crater Joint the bigger sister park to Grape Cake needed some employees from Grape Cake to come work there. Since Grape Cake was closing early for the season, and Ell always wanted to work at Crater Joint, she talked to her manager, and applied to Crater Joint.

Sirius was headed off to Crate State University in Crate, Ohio, while Ell was headed off to the other side of the state to Flowing Stream State University in Flowing Stream, Ohio. Jean-Sean Contour went to school about 15 minutes away from Ell in Tomato, Ohio, at the University of Tomato. Ell started college while she still worked at Grape Cake.

Ell left for college before everything was finalized for Crater Joint, and while Ell was away at college, she was injured playing Ultimate Frisbee with the ROTC program. Ells' knee suffered a pretty hard blow, and she believed she was out of the running for Crater Joint. She wanted to be a rides person again, but with having to be off her knee, that was out of the question. She also applied to be a Halloween scarer, but that required her to be on her feet as well. Her last and final option was to become an Admissions person. Since they desperately needed Admissions people at Crater Joint, Ell finally accomplished her dream of working at Crater Joint. On the weekends Ell worked at Crater Joint, and during the week she went to college.

Ell was having a real tough time transitioning from home life to college life. College was pretty awesome, Ell had her own room, was able to make her own rules, but somehow she felt something was missing. On her first day at Crater Joint, Ell met a guy who was a little standoffish, and did not really look like he wanted to talk to anyone. Ell tried to get some words out of him, but he only told her where he was from, his name, and his age. Drake Highwater, 20, Tomato. By the second weekend, Drake and Ell had become the best of friends, so close in fact that their supervisors believed that they were dating. As Drake and Ell became even closer, to prevent other misconceptions, the decided to call each other brother and sister. They became twins, inseparable, working together, hanging out together, driving to work together, even living together in Tomato, at the Crater Joint Dorms, and even at Ells' dorm in Flowing Stream.

As Crater Joints season ended, Ell became more home sick, missing Sirius more than she had ever, and missing all her friends at home. There was a week where Sirius, no matter what he was doing made a point to call and see how Ell was doing. Ell felt that no one cared about her except for Sirius. Whenever she asked Momma Oranik for help, something came up, and Poppa Oranik was at work. Drake was also there to help Ell out, but as he had never been in college, Ell did not think he could help her all that much. Slowly but surely the semester came to a close for college, and Ell was packing things up, and heading back home. During the middle of the semester, Ell had decided that things just would not work out at Flowing Stream, and decided to transfer to the University of Ronkar. Sad that she would be leaving Drake, but knowing she would see him soon, she spent her last week at Flowing Stream hanging out with him in her dorm.

The last day being in Flowing Stream, was a day of mixed emotions for Ell. She was happy to be done with her first semester, sad she was leaving such a great place, sad she was leaving Drake, and angry she did not do better in some of her classes. The long grueling process of moving Ell out, took her mind off of anything that would have bothered her that day.

Christmas Break was finally here, Ell did not have to worry about school, work or anything of the sorts. She for once could actually enjoy her break, and a crazy one it would be. Ell and Sirius spent the whole break together, along with Sly, Peg, and Gwen. The break flew by, and soon it was time to head back to school. That did not stop Ell and Sirius from hanging out with each other. Ell met Slys' friend Opium Juan, as well as helping Sly hook him up with her best friend, Gwen. In January, Ell, Sirius, and Sly headed down to Cinnci for a Chili Poppers concert. Ell was doing really well in college, so was Sirius, Sly, Opium, and Gwen were in their last few semesters of high school, and life was getting really good. A few weeks went by before Ell and Sirius were at yet another concert. This time it was just Sirius and Ell, but Poppa Oranik drove both parties to and from the concert.

College, kept Ell and Sirius apart for a little over a month, but Ell was still available to hang out with Opium, Gwen, and Sly. Gwen and Opium had begun to go steady; Sly was a free spirit looking for someone he could date for a little while. All was becoming good in the world of Ell, except for the fact she had to rely on all her friends, and parents to go places.

College life became more intense, harder work, longer classes, more homework, Ell became burdened down with school, and nothing else. Social life had come to a near complete stop, and Ell was working on doing well in college. Eventually the driving became a burden on Mamma Oranik and thankfully Ell met up with some of her old high school friends and they offered Ell a place to stay on the days she needed to be up early in the morning. So every Thursday evening, Ell would stay at Dar and Lori's place to be up for ROTC the next morning. Sometimes she would go out and party for a while, but somehow was always able to be up and function the next morning. Eventually things slowed down for Ell and she was able to see Sirius. Then in April around the holiday time, Ell's grandfather passed away, once again luckily it was on a Thursday so Ell's friends were there to console her. Ell kept on going and finished the semester with a 2.867 grade point average. For the summer Ell had plans to leave and go work at Crater Joint.


	9. Missing Hurts

**Chapter 7: Missing Hurts**

Ell was not able to visit Sirius before leaving to go work at Crater Joint and was a bit uneasy about that fact. Ell was happy, however to be hanging out with Drake once again. At least she would have one person to help keep her out of trouble and to help through the stress of working away from home. Drake and Ell chilled up in Tomato a few days before having to process in, and Ell was happy to not have to work opening day. She spent the whole day with Papa Oranik. Unfortunately that day was not the best experience as the park had some issues at their food places.

Slowly the weeks went by, Ell at first working Open to Closes almost seven days a week, then slowly being cut back to about 55 hours a week. She met several new people, yet another Sirius, Sirius Forte, another Sly, Sly Monte, Gore, Norma, and a few others that she really did not talk to that much. Sirius F., Sly M., Norma, Drake, and Ell became really great friends, and whenever they were not working, they would hang out. Ell was lucky enough to find the local skate park and chilled there whenever she possibly could.

As the weeks went on, things at the park began changing. First the way people were allowed to enter the park changed, then they decided to change the type of re-entry ink. Normally you viewed the ink under a black light, but with this new stuff all you needed to do was look at the persons' hand. The ink was like a runny paint, it got everywhere, not to mention that Ell had issues with it burning her hands. She believed she was allergic, but her superiors would not let her go get medical treatment, and by the third day that Crater Joint would have used the "visible" ink, they had switched back to the old ink.

When things began to slow down even more, Ell was able to go home and visit Opium, Gwen, Sirius, and Sly. On the way to visit Opium, Ell was following Sirius and was pulled over by the Police. The officer did not question Sirius or Gwen at all, but apparently Ell was still reacting to the ink and her face was all swollen. The officers assumed she had been drinking, taking illegal drugs, or prescription drugs. None of that was true, and Ell decided instead of going to work that evening, she would sleep at her parent's house.

Apparently Papa Oranik saw her face and he told her that they were going to the hospital. At the hospital, Ell was prescribed a steroid, and some allergy medicine. The next day, Ell went to her doctor, and was told the same thing as the hospital said. She got a note saying she was not allowed to be in contact with the ink, or the area the ink was in. Crater Joint missed the memo somewhere, and the very next day, Ell was exposed to the ink again. As a matter of fact, Ell had 1 more incident after the original re-exposure. When Ell visited her doctor again, she got a note saying she needed to be transferred. By this time, due to unfair treatment, Drake had quit, Sly quit because of personal reasons, Norm, and Sirius were close to quitting, but Ell wanted to stick through whatever she had to face.

Crater Joint finally followed through with the instructions from the doctor, but they cut Ells' hours down to 24 hours a week. Working 4 hours a day 6 days a week did not really appeal to Ell. She was able to get more done, and spend more time with friends, but was not even making enough money to be living on her own. After 2 and a half weeks of dealing with the new schedule, Ell gave up her dreams of working at Crater Joint…(for the time being at least.)

Ell moved back home in July, and for once, she could not be happier. She could patch things up between her parents and herself, and Sirius and herself. Also she could have more time to enjoy summer and do whatever she wanted to do. There was an extreme sports competition that was coming near her hometown and last time one came through, she volunteered. So once again she stepped up to perform her civic duties. Also she was able to see a Mudd concert for free, and hang out with Drake for a whole week. Sly, Opium, and Gwen were able to talk about things, and catch up with Ell. Sirius was still working at Grape Cake and really was not able to hang out. Eventually, Ell and Sirius patched things up once and for all, they re-enacted old times, stayed out all night, and just spent some quality time together.

Also Papa Oranik and Sly became really close, and Sly became just like a brother to Ell. Slowly everyone began being able to hang out even more, and Ell was gone from her house for days at a time. Mamma Oranik was not too happy at first, but eventually began tolerating the "all night" romps. Ell just made sure if she was going to be out all night she either had a place to stay or her keys with her so she would not have to wake up Papa Oranik.

Since Drat, and Sister became total jerks, Ell and her friends were no longer friends with them, and found ways to annoy them whenever they possibly could. Drat and Sister began hanging out with Francis who was a complete and utter jerk to Sirius. Ell almost always drove out to see Sirius, Sly and Opium. Also Gwen had moved in with Opium and they were engaged. Ell could not have been happier for her friends.

One evening Ell and Sirius were invited to attend a concert in Ronkar. Ell went to pick up Sirius from Grape Cake, and they headed toward the concert. Ell did not want to stay long as it was at a bar. Around 10:30, Ell and Sirius left. They decided to spend the night out together. They drove down a cul-de-sac and did what they used to always do. Emotions and hormones running high and dry, they made sweet and savory love. It was as good as Ell remembers, in some ways even better, this served as a turning point. Ell and Sirius over the next few weeks became closer than ever before.

A few weeks after their "fling" reunion, Ell and Sirius spent yet another evening together. Ell had been out driving with Sirius, Opium, Gwen, and Sly all night and dropped them all off before 4 am. At 4 am, Ell pulled down a cul-de-sac by Sirius' house and they chilled in the car. They began talking about things, and kissing. One thing led to another, and before long both of their hormones were raging hot and wild. Ell was ready to rip the clothing off of Sirius. Every little touch made her shudder in pure ecstasy, every kiss made her cringe, she wanted him, and he wanted her. They were whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. As things began to heat up, Ell begged for them to become as one. _"I want you now, give it to me, I want you, I want you, I want YOU!"_ Slowly Ells' wish began to be granted. They made the best love Ell had ever had. Every thrust left Ell begging and moaning for more. Sirius was in complete and utter bliss, his body going into perfect, smooth rhythm. Ell screamed as she orgasimed. They kept going for a few more minutes, both in utter bliss. Ell began to give oral pleasure to Sirius and he moaned, his muscles tensed and released, he was in his own personal heaven. Both people will never forget that evening.

In a way Sirius was planning this as a surprise for Ell, her birthday was coming up in a few weeks, but also she was going away to California for two weeks and he would not be able to see her until about a week after she returned.


	10. Out On My Own

**Chapter 8:Out On My Own**

California came and went, as the new semester at Ronkar had begun. The day after classes officially began, Ell started. Taking some challenging classes that she believed would help her receive her major quicker. This semester would not be like the others, something big was about to happen. Ell's life was about to change for the better.

About a month after classes began, Ell moved out on her own. Finally she was free! Momma Oranik really did not put up that much of a fit when Ell left, in fact, some may even have seen her as happy to have Ell leaving. Poppa Oranik was also seeming to be happy for Ell. "Maybe she will learn some responsibility and what it is truly like living in the real world."

Just three short days after moving in, Sirius came over to visit. Having a crash pad of her own, meant Ell and Sirius could do whatever their minds could fathom. Sirius had a huge surprise for Ell that day-he proposed to her, and she accepted! A month shy of their two year anniversary, Ell and Sirius made a commitment to each other that everyone expected.

Slowly things began changing for Ell and Sirius. They practically were living together, both at the apartment and in Crate State's dormitories. Sly, Opium, and Gwen all came and crashed at the apartment as well. Opium and Gwen really did not visit anyone much, as they had a child on the way. Also Sly was preparing for his military career, so he was not able to chill as much either.

For most of the semester, Ell and Sirius were the only two, who benefited from Ell's apartment. Sometimes one of Ell's old friends would stop by and visit but mostly Ell stayed in the apartment alone or with Sirius.

Focusing on her college career, Ell was forced to drop all but two classes due to poor attendance, sickness, and car issues. Ell began her Literary class in October, which at first it seemed she would fail that as well, but picked up the slack, and received straight A's. The apartment was in an ideal location, as well, for both Sirius and Ell. Fifteen minutes was the travel time to either campus.

During the semester, there were a few life changing events in Ell's life. A small church ministry called Exchange Your Life, had a trip to Penn. Ell signed up to win the free trip, which she won, and had one of the best weekends ever. She ran into some of the guys who waited in line with her at Crater Joint, and made a ton of new friends. Also she joined a small group, which was a Christian bible study, that met every Tuesday evening. Ell made a ton of new friends, and learned a ton of new things.

With the small group, Ell traveled to Indy, where they had a mission trip. Also the group invited Ell and the others over for dinners, line dancing at the Rusty Anteater, ice skating, and pizza parties. It was like Ell had a whole new family, and she loved it.

Toward the end of the semester, finals came up, and the Small Group faced off against other small groups, winning a spirit award and coming in forth. Also Ell knew that one of her classes would not end well. Preparing for the next semester, Ell changed her major to Biology, wanting to work with animals, and set up some awesome classes.

Ell believed that everything was happening for the better. Slowly though, things began to deteriorate even further. Ell was involved in an accident where her car went into a ditch and Papa Oranik had to pay for it to be towed out. The car was still in driving condition and Ell drove it home. Mama Oranik was not to pleased and grounded Ell for two weeks. When Ell finally was off grounding she drove to pick up Sly, Sirius, and Marie to go hang out and visit the airport. As Sly would be working with planes, he loved to go sit and watch planes at the airport. As they were heading home however, Ells car began acting weird and was overheating. She cut the power, put in anti-freeze after letting it cool and was headed out again. A few minutes later it began overheating again and Ell pulled to the side of the road, shut it off, and called her father. Her car was towed to where her uncle works, and sat there until the mechanic tried to temporarily fix it. It appeared that Ell would not have a car for a while.


	11. Moving Away

**Chapter 9: Moving Away**

Ell was right about not having a car for a while. After everyone was back safely at home from the little car mishap, Ell realized that she would have to be taken to school everyday.

The new semester began at Ronkar, and it appeared Ell had some great classes; they were pretty much right after each other and appeared Ell would not have to walk to any class except one. As colleges go however her classes were shifted and she was running from one side of campus to the other, also with the hour drive to and from Nuke burg it was very hard on Ell.

Lucky for Ell she had a friend who went to high school to join up at college. Her old buddy, Boo Nard had an apartment down in Ronkar, and said if Ell wanted, she could come stay down with him whenever she wanted. While staying with Boo, she also convinced him to come with her to Exchange Your Life, where they met Ty-Ty Mckeil, and began to hang out with her as well.

The semester continued on, and since Ell discovered the benefits of Public Transportation and the fact it was relatively cheap, she began to head up to Crate State quite often to visit Sirius.

Classes were going like a roller coaster, and she had to drop her language class. Her Arithmetic was not suffering because she was not doing well, or even because she was visiting Sirius, it was suffering because she did not have the book to do the homework. Her Literary class was going pretty well, except when she arrived late to class due to the traffic from Nuke burg to Ronkar. Due to the fact she was arriving late, Ell missed out on taking quite a few quizzes and failed her literary class.

Her Speech class went really well in her own opinion, she passed it at least. Not doing really well on the test and missing a few project days really affected her grade and brought it down, but at least she passed the class.

Ell was becoming worn down, and looked for a way to take the next semester off without affecting her college career. When Mama Oranik was helping Ell work on paying for college, she spotted an internship opportunity at Wally World. Ell loved working at amusement parks, and Wally World was the biggest one of them all, they offered a lot of professional career opportunities and Ell felt this would be the greatest way to let herself shine.

As soon as she got home that day, Ell applied online to Wally World. Within a week, she had a reply saying she was accepted. Another week went by and she received her official hire packet, she would be working in Admissions. Ell was a bit disappointed, however, because the place she really wanted to work, Mouse Land did not offer housing. As the time grew closer for the semester to finally be over and Ell to start at Wally World, things began changing for the better.

A few weeks before Ell was going to complete her finals, an e-mail was sent saying that Mouse Land now offered housing and Ell was selected to apply for the program. Ell was ecstatic and applied as soon as she could. Everything seemed to be working out for the best, and about a week after she applied, Ell was accepted into the Mouse Land College Program. Ell could not be happier and was welcoming the break with open arms.

There were a few problems with going to Mouse Land, since it was about a thousand Earth miles further than Wally World. Wally World would be taking Ell to Florida, but she had heard things about the temperature, and humidity so was not looking forward to those things. Mouse Land had Ell going back to California, but the problem was how to get there since gas and every thing else was really expensive. Eventually Papa and Mama Oranik decided on driving Ell from Ohio to California, and left a few days before she needed to be checked in.

The drive took about three days going through the Rock Mountains, Slot City, stopping at Arch Park, and sleeping in a comfort room. Once in California, they slept at a Ho Joe Hotel, and spent two days just driving around OC. Ell and Papa were able to spend a day together visiting HollyWeird, Bur, and Note Berry Palace. Mama Oranik was still recovering from a cold and stayed at the Ho Joe.

The day of check in was soon upon Ell, and she could not be more excited. The building she would be in was brand new. There would be three other people living in the apartment, B, Jen, and Kas. They all seemed really chill, and people Ell would get along with really well. Also there was a welcome event where Ell met some other cool people, and people she knew would be really great friends.

For the first day being there, Ell and the roommates went out shopping for food that would last them about a month. Also they drove by Mouse Land California and Ell was able to see one of the roller coasters and the Ferris wheel. The first night at the apartment was really interesting; two roommates headed out for the night and were gone for a while. Ell and Kas stayed in for the evening and pretty much caught up on any sleep they were missing. For the next day, they were scheduled to meet up in Mouse Land and finalize paperwork for their jobs.

Things around the apartment were very interesting, as B and Jen were out at friends all night, so Kas and Ell had their rooms to themselves. When B and Jen finally came back, the roommates had a meeting to see if everyone would be in agreement for B and Ell to switch rooms to make life a bit easier for the apartment as a whole. Everyone sat around the apartment for a while until they had to leave for the park welcome session. Also Ell and B did switch rooms.

The welcome session lasted a few hours and the group of girls headed back to the apartment and chilled there until they had to head back to Mouse Land. For another couple of hours, the group had Orientation in which they met some of the program alumni and had a backstage tour of Mouse Land.

B and Jen seemed to be getting along very well, but did not seem to like Kas or Ell very much, and they were not even spending time in the apartment that much. B had a friend, Elise who was also in the program, and spent most of her time in Elise's room. All the money spent on food seemed to be going to waste. Also Ell and Kas seemed to be getting along relatively well, but this was a shared apartment so all roommates needed to be on the same page. The idea of placing a whiteboard in the community meeting place was tossed around, however at the time of this writing, the board had still to be purchased, Kas and Ell enjoyed the room to themselves, yet another evening, and B and Jen are down in Elise's room dealing with drama. Seems like a typical being left out type of situation.


End file.
